


Enemies to Lovers

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Celebrities, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Marvel Universe, Mentioned Benedict Cumberbatch, RPF, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Tom is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: I had so much fun writing this! Feedback is always welcome
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch & Sophie Hunter, Benedict Cumberbatch & Tom Hiddleston, Benedict Cumberbatch/Tom Hiddleston/You, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Enemies to Lovers

“Fine I’ll show up. You don’t have to threaten me.”

Rolling your eyes, you turned your FaceTime screen towards the ceiling as you changed into your sleepwear. You could hear Benedict mutter something to his wife, who only scoffed in response.

“What?”

“(Y/N), _he’s_ going to be here as well. I hope it won’t be an issue.” Sophie admitted quietly as you picked up the phone, once again facing her.

By him, she meant Tom Hiddleston. The one person in your friends group you couldn’t get along with. Which was just bizarre according to her and most people on this planet, considering how loved he was by the media, his friends, fans, pretty much everyone.

Not you though, you had met your fair share of ‘ladies men’ who later turned out to be absolute jerks. So your cynical mind had put him in that category and you’d always avoided a one on one with him. You would surround yourself with people at social events to avoid talking to him, make excuses to leave early at any house party usually held at Ben’s place, the works.

‘He’s way too put together, okay!’ ‘I don’t buy the whole chivalrous act’ ‘nobody is that polite’ were your usual responses whenever Sophie tried to convince you to get to know him.

But Tom was going to be attending dinner this weekend at Ben’s house. Of course he was, he was one of Ben’s closest friends and as were you and given how rarely every one of you was in town at once, this dinner was a big deal. There was no avoiding or excuses, the couple would kill you if you ditched this time.

“I can hear your thoughts from the phone (Y/N). It won’t be awkward, I promise.” Sophie interrupted your thoughts.

“Alright, I’ll see you Saturday. Good night!” you blew her a kiss before cutting the call and settling into your bed. Sleep taking over as soon as your head hit the pillow.

…

Saturday arrived quicker than you’d assumed. Your nerves coming to the surface as you got dressed for dinner. _He won’t even talk to you, he’s probably got the hint by now_ , _he might show up with a girlfriend_ and you convinced yourself all the way through applying your make-up, the latter evoking a twinge of jealousy. Shaking those thoughts away, you gave yourself a final look in the full-length mirror and grabbed your purse along with the bottle of wine you bought for Sophie, striding out towards your car to drive over to Ben’s.

Seeing the familiar house come into vision, you slowed the car to make a right turn to enter the property, only to slam the brakes as there was a shiny black sedan right ahead of you.

“Son of a bitch!” you cursed, relieved that you’d slowed down the car and narrowly avoided bumping into the one in front. Squinting a little you could see a tall man in the driver’s seat talking on the phone – to your annoyance, and effectively blocking the road without a care in the world.

“Some people are trying to get to a fucking party, Mister. If it’s not too much to ask you move your precious car out of my way!” you yelled after rolling down the window to your side and honking for effect.

“Apologies ma’am!” came a much too familiar deep, velvety voice that made you curse under your breath some more. As far as you could see, there was no one in the passenger seat. Somehow that observation had you feel a sense of relief.

 _What a great start_ , you thought to yourself.

Bolting out of your car as quickly as physically possible, you ran to ring the doorbell, hoping to get in before Tom joined. Of course, as lady luck was never on your side, Tom and his stupid long legs carried him to stand next to you awfully fast. The door swung open before the two of you could exchange pleasantries.

“Y/N you made it! Oh you both made it. Didn’t see you there Tom, come on in.” Benedict welcomed you before giving you the ever-so-slightly raised eyebrow look that had you rolling your eyes.

Dinner went smoothly, of course there was the totally unexpected revealing of the exact same bottle of wine which you and Tom had picked out for gifting the hosts, that made Sophie unsuccessfully hide her smirk. The drinks pouring in after a sumptuous meal and the soft jazz playing in the background soon had you forgetting your previous mortifications.

Sometime during the night, you found yourself alone out back leaning against a pillar of their porch looking out into the night.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all.”

You answered without turning around to see who it was as Tom walked in beside you, leaning against the opposite column. A few moments of silence passed, presuming both of you couldn’t decide how to initiate the conversation after all, neither of you had spoken to each other all evening minus that little scene outside Ben’s house.

“Dinner was great—”

“How long have you known—”

Speaking at the same time, you shook your head at the cliché of it all, asking Tom to go ahead with his question, deciding to face him fully this time.

“I’ve known Sophie since college. We didn’t attend the same one but we met at some event at hers and instantly connected and we’ve been inseparable since.” You chuckled, noticing how genuinely interested he seemed in knowing the answer. You wouldn’t call it fake.

Tom shuffled on his feet a bit, before resuming, “I have a feeling we haven’t gotten off at the best start.”

 _Uh oh, he had to mention it, he just had to._ You were generally a very non-confrontational person especially with people you didn’t get along with, and this was unchartered territory.

“Erm...Not at all, I mean maybe. It’s—it’s my fault really.” You fumbled, feeling your cheeks getting warm as you stared at your feet trying to get a decent sentence out.

“I’m sure it’s not your fault (Y/N). If you don’t mind my asking what made you believe so?” he managed to calm your erratic thoughts with his soothing voice and genuine smile as you laughed nervously, chugging the drink in your hand in one go for some extra courage.

“I thought you were a little fake?” you confessed more like a question, in a small voice.

“Did you really?” he asked, again seeming curious as he adjusted his glasses before leaning in.

“Uh yes. But that was heavily based on assumption and it was unnecessary I mean you seem really sweet and kind. I’m the one who made a snap judgement here.”

“Okay. How about a fresh start then?” Tom extended his hand towards you, waiting.

“That would be great.” You nodded, clasping his hand in yours, relieved he didn’t prod any further.

“Hi I’m Tom. Nice to meet you, Miss?”

“(Y/N). Pleasure to finally meet you Tom.”

…

**Three months later**

You woke up to the mouth-watering smell of baked goods wafting through your house, taking your sleepy body into the kitchen to find the source.

 **“What’s that smell? Are you making cookies without me!”** you exclaimed, crossing your arms shaking your head in faux disappointment as Tom grinned victoriously from behind the counter, displaying his handiwork proudly.

“We were supposed to make them together.” You huffed, still not giving in when he approached with a plate full of favourite chocolate cookies and something else behind the other arm which you couldn’t see.

“You were asleep! I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I think I liked you better when I didn’t like you…”

“Is that so?” Tom slowly brought the other hand around to reveal a mixing spatula laden with remaining batter, taking deliberate steps towards you, resulting in you sprinting backwards into the living area away from him but damn his stupid long legs.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! Feedback is always welcome


End file.
